This invention relates to the field of athletic equipment and more particularly to a novel spike cluster adapted for attachment to the bottom of an athletic shoe, especially a track shoe.
A continuing need has existed for the development of improved spike clusters for attachment to athletic shoes. In particular, a need has existed for clusters having improved traction, particularly on wet synthetic track surfaces, and yet are durable and resist movement relative to the shoe during competition.
Spike clusters generally of the type described herein are known in the art, but the tips of such spikes have been relatively flat or smooth and thus have had a tendency to slide, or lose traction on wet synthetic surfaces. Thus, the primary improvement of this invention over prior art spike cluster designs is in the vertical bores or recesses provided in each spike, as will be hereinafter more fully described.